Known sanding equipment include a motor unit. Projecting from one end of the motor unit is a first hollow shaft that terminates in a sanding head. Projecting from the other end of the motor unit is a second hollow shaft that communicates with a tube connected to a vacuum unit.
In use the operator holds the motor unit and/or the shaft to manipulate the device, the motor unit drives the sanding head, and the vacuum unit draws away the dust produced by sanding (via the shaft and the motor unit).
The combined lengths of the shafts allows for some reach. This reach is often insufficient to contact all of the surfaces to be sanded without the aid of a ladder or scaffolding, such as when sanding the wall within a stairwell.
Safety regulations have been introduced that prohibit the use of ladders or simple scaffolds in many circumstances, thus requiring more expensive and time consuming scaffold arrangements. Frequently, the time required to install and remove such a scaffold is more than is required to complete the sanding operation.
It is an object of the invention to at least in part alleviate this disadvantage by obviating the need to employ scaffolds to apply the sanding head of powered sanding devices to higher wall and ceiling surfaces.